Honoka vs Santa?
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: todos subian fics de navidad... yo solo queria ser popular xD plz leanlo y dejen comentarios que me gusta saber de ustedes, mis seguidores


-Ya se acercaba la navidad y cierta pelirroja estaba muy emocionada por la llegada de cierto gordinflón, barbón y pervertido viejo según Honoka quien solo estaba celosa porque Maki solo hablaba del gordo ese- ¿y así fue como terminaste durmiendo en el sofá durante toda una semana? –Minami Kotori observaba a su amiga quien mantenía su cabeza pegada en la mesa de un pequeño restaurant en el cual habían quedado para charlar después de todo ahora ambas trabajaban en diferentes cosas luego de haber salido de la preparatoria, por una parte Honoka era una famosa idol llegando a ser conocida mundialmente y Kotori quien ahora era una de las mejores diseñadoras del país- creo que no deberías haber dicho que Santa era un viejo gordo y pervertido, ya sabes cómo se pone Maki-chan cuando hablan mal de él… recuerdas lo que le hizo a Nico-chan por decir que no existía… -ambas sintieron un escalofríos recorrer su espalda al ver a la pobre Nico amarrada de pies y manos adornada con luces de navidad y una estrella en la cabeza, ese año Nico decidió ser buena chica y no decir nada sobre santa nunca más-

Pero aun así… mooo Kotori-chan todos los años es lo mismo… siento que si ese viejo en realidad existiese Maki ya lo habría violado y ahora estarían felizmente casados –el solo hecho de pensar en eso dejo aún más decaída a Honoka quien seguía hundiéndose en su asiento a vista y paciencia de las personas que estaban en el local-

-Kotori quien aún seguía pensando en el comportamiento infantil de ambas solo le hacía mucha gracia- y si… -Honoka abrió muy grandes los ojos ante las palabras de Kotori-podría ser una buena idea si lo piensas

Mmm nunca había pensado en eso…-Honoka pensaba en diferentes cosas mientras que su amiga pedía la tercera tarta de queso de la tarde- vas a engordar y Umi te regañara –Kotori le restó importancia esperando ansiosa la tarta- bueno creo que la idea es buena además esos días los tendré libres ya que Eri-chan dijo que haría un concierto especial con Nozomi… le pedirá matrimonio frente a todo el mundo

Eri-chan siempre ha sido así, mm espero que Nozomi no se muera de la vergüenza… -ambas se quedaron mirando y sonrieron-

-Kotori/Honoka al unísono- como si conociera la palabra vergüenza

Bueno Kotori-chan ha sido realmente divertido recordar viejos tiempos mm por cierto pronto nos pondremos en contacto, necesito nueva ropa para mis conciertos y tú eres la única que sabe mis medidas exactas –ambas sonrieron y se despidieron-

-media hora más tarde Honoka regresaba a su casa luego de ir a comprar algo de ropa especial para navidad y algunas cosillas extras para pasar una excelente noche de navidad con su amada esposa Maki quien había tenido el día libre al parecer el ser la dueña del hospital Nishikino la tenía agotada- hola –fue lo único que recibió Honoka desde la sala mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada, Maki aún seguía enojada con ella por tratar mal a santa-

Por dios ya tienes 25 años y aun te comportas como una niña de 15 –Honoka paso de largo a su habitación donde escondió todo para luego darse una ducha y preparar la cena- Kotori te manda saludos

Gracias, por cierto, al parecer tendré trabajo hasta navidad –un golpe bajo para Honoka, pero aun así no lo demostraría, el resto de la cena fue en silencio Maki tenía el turno de limpiar los platos-

Creo que no se puede hacer nada –la peli naranja suspiro en derrota para luego irse a cepillar los dientes y acostarse en su lugar de la cama matrimonial- mañana iré a casa de mis padres, si estas interesada podrías venir

Lo siento tampoco podre, mañana tengo una cirugía a primera hora de la mañana –por algún motivo el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso- lo siento

No importa, el trabajo es importante –con un dejo de tristeza ambas se durmieron esa noche-

-Honoka estaba tirada en el piso del living pensando en varias cosas, últimamente Maki estaba más fría de costumbre y casi no se dirigían la palabra más haya de saludarse y preparar la cena, solo faltaba un día para navidad y ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de todo, pero aun así amaba a Maki por lo que decidió salir rápidamente al centro comercial comprar algunas cosas tanto para la cena, los regalos y un árbol grande de navidad ya que durante las semanas anteriores habían olvidado hasta adornar la casa- es hora de ponerse a trabajar

-Un gran árbol con muchos adornos de diferentes colores y tamaños, junto a muchas luces de colores adornaban aquel árbol que era de casi 2 metros, las ventanas tenían adornos también al igual que la puerta, el pasillo Honoka no había olvidado ningún rincón de la casa incluso puso un cobertor en la cama con motivos navideños la cena para mañana seria estupenda aunque fuera sola- creo que mejor descanso un rato –la peli naranja se acostó en el sofá a descansar ya que era 23 y mañana durante la mañana debía hacer un pequeño concierto navideño-

-ya era 24 de diciembre por la tarde y Honoka preparaba los últimos detalles para todo, un poco de ambiente hogareño, la carne en el horno y los diferentes bocadillos estaban todos casi listos, lo último era poner los regalos en el árbol- ya que estoy sola veré el concierto de Nozomi y Eri… creo que era a esta hora –miro su reloj de pulsera pero antes decidió ir a la habitación y ponerse el regalo que le tenía preparado a Maki el cual era un traje de santa con pantalones, y chaqueta roja al igual que el gorro, unas botas negras y unos guantes blancos el ultimo toque era acomodarse la barba y el bigote aunque se veía como santa lo único que no tenía era la gran barriga pero no importaba sería una santa delgada y sexy… según ella y sin más se fue a ver el concierto de Navidad de sus amigas las cuales provocaron un gran revuelo ya que la canción favorita de todos fue elegida para proponer matrimonio a Nozomi, si la canción fue Garasu no Hanazono- Eri-chan no se acompleja con nada –Honoka había dejado la comida preparada en la mesa la carne bien tapada para que no se enfriara- mm las 12 y yo sigo como idiota aquí –Honoka se acostó en el sofá a refunfuñar sin notar que Maki había entrado sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido ya que las luces estaban apagadas pero las únicas que se veían eran las del árbol-

Supongo que ya se debe haber enfriado… -murmuro Maki quien aún no había visto a Honoka vestida de santa mientras que esta la miraba escondida desde atrás del sofá-

Maki-chan has sido una buena niña? –suavemente susurro la peli naranja desde atrás de su escondite apareciendo de repente y sobresaltando a la pelirroja quien no podía creer a quien estaba viendo-

Sa-santa-san? –los ojos de Maki brillaban de emoción al ver a santa en su propia habitación pero luego comenzó a ver detenidamente viendo rápidamente que algo le faltaba a santa- Honoka… -aun así estaba emocionada-

¡Feliz navidad Maki-chan! –con cuidado Honoka se fue acercando a Maki quien tenía una mirada como la de un niño emocionado-

Honoka! –con fuerza Maki se abrazó del cuello de la mayor quien solo rio divertida al escuchar como su esposa la abrazaba y besaba- lamento haberme comportado como una idiota estos días Honoka… yo realmente no

No digas más, sé muy bien tu cariño por Santa aun así… yo quiero ser tu santa y no ese gordinflón… sabes muy bien que con tu sensualidad lo podrías matar de un infarto. ya sabes tan viejo y eso –Maki solo asentía emocionada mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Honoka quien solo correspondió el beso lleno de amor que su esposa le estaba entregando-

Te amo Honoka –ambas estaban en la habitación abrazadas y sudando por toda la acción que habían tenido durante la noche-

Y yo te amo a ti Maki-chan te amo mucho… sabes tengo hambre –ambas se sonrojaron al escuchar gruñir sus estómagos ya que la noche anterior la comida quedo intacta al igual que los regalos que Honoka había comprado- podríamos ir a comer y abrir los regalos-

-Honoka estaba pensativa ya que no recuerda haber dejado ciertos regalos ninguno tenía remitente pero estaban dirigidos uno para ella y el otro para Maki quien no le presto mucha atención ya que ella tampoco los había dejado en ese lugar en cambio los había dejado en el closet escondidos y al parecer Honoka no los había sacado así que rápidamente los fue a buscar y ambas repartieron los regalos como lo hacen muchas familias- gracias amor –Maki beso en la mejilla a Honoka quien le había regalado un gran oso de peluche y unos pendientes-

Jejejej asi que es hora de abrir mi regalo –al momento de abrir el regalo de Maki ambas se sonrojaron hasta las orejas ya que la pelirroja le había regalado un juego de esposas y un traje de enfermera- e-etto gracias Maki-chan te amo –ambas sonrieron y se volvieron a besar- bien es hora de abrir estos regalos… que santa debe haber dejado anoche… -decía un poco incrédula de sus palabras, al momento en que Honoka abrió su regalo sus ojos quedaron como platos al ver lo que le habían regalado, era una consola de videojuegos y varios juegos junto a una nota- " _no soy un panzón y pervertido, solo estoy relleno de amor_ " –era lo que había escrito en el papelito que sorprendió mucho a la peli naranja quien estaba dudando de su cordura-

Eemm Honoka crees que Santa-san se equivocó de regalo? –Maki le enseñaba el traje de santa, pero era una versión femenina… minifalda un top y un gorro que no dejaban nada a la imaginación junto a una nota dirigida para Honoka- es para ti mm aunque dice que el traje es para mí –Maki aún seguía extrañada- _"bueno, quizás sea un poco pervertido… pero no tanto como tú_ " –era lo que decía la nota la cual abajo estaba firmada por el mismísimo santa-

¿Feliz navidad? –ambas se quedaron mirando por un rato para luego ir a jugar con la nueva consola de Honoka e intentar olvidar la navidad extraña que habían tenido, pero en parte se divertirían mucho fue el pensamiento de ambas-

 **Feliz Navidad**

 **Fans los amo con todo mi kokoro y me gustaría que dejaran reviews a menos que sean tacaños xD**


End file.
